Ward
Basic Information http://lastarrival.wikia.com/index.php?title=Anna&action=edit&section=1Edit That crazy homeless guy. Ward- it's what he's called- is a tramp who wanders all over the City, going where he wants and sleeping where it's convenient. He's been around for as long as anyone can remember, though he looks like he could be anywhere between thirty and forty- it's hard to tell under all the dirt. The locals tolerate him, and even give him food or let him go through their rubbish since they know he isn't dangerous. No one knows the City like Ward. It's rumored he's gotten inside some high security areas- and then got back out again. If you need to go somewhere, or need to find something, Ward is the guy to see. Ward primarily makes his living by scavenging and doing odd jobs. He will not accept money, preferring instead to work for food. He has a semi-regular job at the Raven's Nest doing odd jobs and dirty work like washing dishes and janitorial duties. Elie often compensates him for bringing her scraps, and he's worked as a porter in the Retail District in exchange for what isn't sold at the end of the day. He often brings the extra to Anna since he only keeps what he can eat in a day. A lesser known talent of his is that of trail guide. He often takes people for "walks", leading through areas where they otherwise could no go alone. These can be short or long, and the price varies depending on the length and difficulty of the trip. The price for these is always a story; short stories and poems for short trips, novels and paperbacks for the longer ones. He generally will not accept another assignment until after he's finished reading what he's been given in payment for the last trip (and his fingers have grown back).﻿ Imprisonment/Deaths http://lastarrival.wikia.com/index.php?title=Anna&action=edit&section=3Edit Unknown. Mutationshttp://lastarrival.wikia.com/index.php?title=Anna&action=edit&section=2Edit There is no such thing as a locked door to Ward. He's what's commonly known as a "Locksmith" because he can open anything. However, he is required to pay a toll. This usually means sacrificing a piece of his body. The sacrificed part will regenerate, but it'll take several days or longer, depending on what was given. It seems to go faster if he ingests the canceled parts. Whether or not this is actually necessary for regeneration, no one knows, but as a tramp, he hates to see meat go to waste. Food is food and it's not cannibalism if it's your own flesh, right? Locks and Tolls Key Locks - He uses fingers, toes, and on a few occasions, his tongue. These regenerate quickly over the period of about a week. Combination Locks/Punch Pads - He gets these right on the first try, but sacrifices a cluster of brain cells in the process; perhaps why he's so absent-minded. While the tissue will regernate, the memories and information will not. He really hates these. A lot. Biometrics: Retinal Scan - He is blinded in that eye if it doesn't burn up entirely. This will take a good three weeks or more to recover from. Fingerprint - The finger chars and falls off. Voice - He'll match it perfectly, but snap a vocal chord. This takes almost a month to heal, which might be part of the reason he's so quiet.﻿ Relationships http://lastarrival.wikia.com/index.php?title=Anna&action=edit&section=3Edit Ward doesn't remember if he ever had a significant other or family. He's an agreeable guy and fairly easy to get along with, but due to his memory issues it's hard for him to maintain a relationship of any length. There are, however, people who have gained status as "Important" in his mind and he'll recognize them even if he can't remember their names or much of anything else about them. Anna and Elie have both earned a spot in that portion of his brain. If you need to get a hold of him, it's easiest to ask either one of them. Because his memory is so poor, Ward tends to be very bad with names. He's been known to invent nicknames for the few people he can recognize. He frequently refers to Anna as "June", Elie as "Friday", and Hero as "Smokey". The origin of these is often unclear, but at least he can put a name to the face even if it isn't the right one. Not many people have earned a nickname from him; those that do should consider themselves privileged indeed. Historyhttp://lastarrival.wikia.com/index.php?title=Anna&action=edit&section=4Edit Ward has no memory of his past. Sometimes he has no memory of this week. It all depends on how many locks he's had to open recently. A few Important Things- such as survival skills like lighting fires and safe places to sleep- remain permanently stuck in his head, but everything else seems to be fair game. He only knows that he's lost something and until he finds it, he has to keep looking. He doesn't even know what it is he's lost, he's hoping he'll know it when he sees it. Extrashttp://lastarrival.wikia.com/index.php?title=Anna&action=edit&section=5Edit He doesn't say much, and for those who dare to look that close, his finger count tends to vary from week to week. He will totally work for a ham-and-cheese sandwich (don't forget the pickles). The one thing he will not work for is money. If you try to give him money, you will have lost his respect. However, if you want him to love you forever and ever? Give him a book. It's what he'll require as payment if you want him to lead you somewhere no sane person would care to go. Posts and Threads http://lastarrival.wikia.com/index.php?title=Anna&action=edit&section=5Edit January 2012 *And So We Begin... Anna gets some visitors. **Ward Gest Invited for Dinner Ward has a pot that needs a little TLC. Anna makes him stay for dinner. **(Ward, Elie, Here) Ward is really bad with names. *See Something? Ward and Alyss talk *Business as Usual Ward accepts some parttime work from Madame Nacht *To Market To Market Ward meets Anna in the open air market *Stand in The Place Where You Are Ward is open for buisness